Aerosol compositions, such as air fresheners, generally are reliant on the structural design of an actuator cap and/or container to control the particle or droplet size of the composition upon spraying. Smaller particle size on spray application is desirable since smaller particles mean a higher number of particles and greater hang time in the air. Accordingly, since the particles carry the active component of the composition, e.g. a fragrance, this provides for greater dispersion of the active ingredient resulting in a higher intensity of active ingredient for a consumer's benefit.
One problem with aerosol compositions can be in the amount of fall-out or settling on surfaces of the particularized composition. If the settling of the composition particles is too great in quantity, it can result in wetting of surfaces creating slip and fall hazards and/or damage (e.g. to wood surfaces). This is especially a consideration for automatic or timed spraying by an electric or battery powered dispenser which is usually maintained in one location and, accordingly, product spray and consequent fall-out occur in the same location repeatedly at pre-determined intervals over a period of time. Therefore, a reduction in fall-out or settling would be beneficial.